For every Woman, she hates her own Fangirl
by MirandaOtto
Summary: Poking fun at stupid mary sues and fangirls. I haven't writen a fanfiction in a while, so I'm a bit rusty. Basicaly, Gill and Nej will together destroy all fanatic Zuko, Haru, Jet, Sokka, Aang, and lots more fangirls. Chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

For Like every woman, she gets her own way

By: mirandaotto

And so the story begins. I will now apologize for it, because it will make you shake your head and slap your forehead. Gill, which is based of off myself, is not going to fall in love with anyone. Nej, which is based of off my friend would like to say…nothing because she's not paying attention to me.

Aaaannnndddd BEGIN!

PROLOG

"Hold me…" Gill whispered, tears coming to her piercing gray eyes. Her dainty fingers, shaking underneath her jet-black gloves, reached out into the darkness before her. A howling numbingly cold gust of wind passes through the vicinity and into Gill's not blonde hair, or brown really, but a cross between the two. Brown with Blonde highlights is good, I suppose. So, a howling numbingly cold gust of wind passed through the vicinity and into Gill's brown with blonde highlights hair.

Where was Gill…? Oh yes, reaching. Her hand reached out for her love, her one love, her truest, darkest, my honest love, Love, "Love?" She called, " Boy whose name is actually Love…are you there?"

She heard no response. Her soft angelic voice echoed twice, thrice, four times. Tears of _not_ joy, because she was actually quite sad, but rather tears of sorrow streamed down her rose colored cheeks, "Hold me, Love." She spoke in such a cliché way and moved in such a cliché way and was described in such a cliché way that the both the author and reader alike almost puked.

And yet her last call that had been swallowed by sentences of nothing but adjectives went unnoticed, " Angst!" she cried, "I will now angst!" She covered her face with her hands, sobbing hysterically, "Love! The must you not answer me?"

And because of the Author, a total of 4 paragraphs were skipped. That is because the Author is lazy and doesn't love you. But it wasn't too tragic. The four paragraphs consisted of nothing but Gill's tears. How fast they fell, whether they looked like diamonds or crystals, how cold they were, and other useless stuff like that. At the fifth paragraph, in which the Author began writing again, the following events happened. Though, it ends at the end of the paragraph, because the paragraph after that is the sixth paragraph.

"Love" Gill exclaimed, "You're alive!"

Loves smiled weakly at Gill, exhausted from his pointless battle that happened off screen and will never be explained. Blood dripped down his arms and stained his in other words perfectly white tunic. He stumbled forward and into Gill's arms. He appeared deeply wounded.

"Love…you appear deeply wounded." Gill stated quietly. She leaned forward and kissed Love's forehead.

Love stared up at Gill, "Gill, I love you."

"Oh I love you too, Love!" She fell forward, colliding with Love's lips. And thus the two met and leaped into an overly passionate and overly described love scene that lasted no more and no less then this paragraph. It was at that moment that Gill awoke from her nightmare.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She then awoke, as previously stated, with sweat pouring down her face. She, by instinct, jumped to her feet and rushed out of her makeshift tent. Her feet rapidly carried her to the lake where she jumped into the frigid water. Why her instinct was to jump into freezing cold water, the world will never know.

"Gill, keep it down, It's not even noon yet." Nej, Gill's traveling companion complained. She stuck her head out of her tent, which was also makeshift, "I don't want you serenading me while you take a bath."

Gill's head popped out of the water where she had magically heard what Nej had said, "It's called screaming, Nej, and I'm not bathing. I'm shocking myself out of the mind state-"

" Yea, yea," Nej interrupted, " Tell it to your rubber ducky. Me, on the other hand, I'm sleeping."

"But it was a nightmare!" Gill swam back to the shore, " I was one of them!"

"Them?" Nej repeated.

"_Them" _

"Oh, your obsession." She gave up on sleeping and exited her tent.

"They're not my obsession! They're my _missions._" Gill sat her overly large ass that would not fit through most doorways on one of the stumps that surrounded the remains of last night's fire. The Author changed her mind. Seeing as not too many people have a butt so large that it cannot fit through most doorways, and the reader would not understand the humor in that, she changed Gill's butt size to that of a normal butt size.

"Sure, and Aang's not the Avatar." Nej joined her companion at the fire. She would be fat, but when the Author was drawing Nej, she realized that she could not draw fat people, so now Nej is skinny.

"Look, I was one of them! And I was in love with this guy named Love." Gill started.

"A guy named Love?" She snorted, "Wow, isn't that original?"

"-And I was sickingly beautiful!" Gill continued.

Nej laughed, " Hah! That's funny! Only in a dream, I guess." Nej continued laughing until she noticed that Gill was staring at her.

"_Anyways, _I was in one of those situations where nothing made sense and I didn't know where I was but I know it was dark. And for some reason, Love was all bloody-"

"ZUKO!"

Nej groaned, familiar with what would happen next. No matter what Gill was doing, she would grab her spear and rush off in the direction of where the squeal had come from. Gill could be naked for all that the Author cared for, cheeks flapping and everything.

"Fangirls…" Gill whispered, "Fangirls…"

" I only heard one!" Nej commented as Gill jumped to her feet and sprinted to her tent. Seconds later, she came back out, still in her soaking wet tunic, spear at hand.

"Ugh…at least put some clothes on." Nej said, " The Fangirls won't get away. Zuko always runs in a circle."

Gill pondered for a moment, "And so will the Fangirls…All right."

No more then ten minutes later, Nej and Gill were fully clothed and ready to hunt. Or at least, Gill was. Together, they were the dynamic duo; Gill, the Fangirl hunter and Nej, The Fangirls hunter's reluctant assistant.

End prolog

Chapter one coming SOON!


	2. The one in which there is a flashback

Title: For like every woman, she hates her own Fangirl

By: Mirandaotto

And so the second installment in the epic comedic romance drama action fan fiction called for like every woman, she hates her own Fangirl begins. Or rather, the intro the story begins. And now it ends and heads to the disclaimer. Then the story will begin.

I am currently double tasking here, so there will probably be some spelling and grammar mistakes. I am petting both of my dogs, one's belly with my foot and the other's neck with my left hand. And I'm balancing my lap top on my right leg and typing with my right hand. Not an easy task.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avatar or wish to own it. The directors are doing a good job. Though, I do have sharp objects, and I am prepared to chug them at the directors if I am displeased with the show. –pouts-

Chapter One: The one in which Non-l33t speakers get really mad.

And so, beginning where the last chapter left off, the story begins with Nej and Gill searching franticly through the forest. Well…at least Gill was. Nej followed behind the Fangirl hunter, groaning and complaining the whole expedition. All of her complaints, though, were ignored completely, for Gill had entered berserk hunter mode (unfortunately, her clothes did not change into skimpy animal furs, like in what happens in video games.). All that came out of Gill's mouth for the next hour and half was l33t. That was what happened when she entered that certain mode. There were other modes that she entered, such as fry cook mode, for when a raw piece of meat and a fire were placed in front of her, and tribal dancer mode when the low steady beat of a drum echoed in her ears. All Nej could do was wait the phase out.

"T-3 f4\ 61rs 4r3 -3r3…1 s\/3ll t-3\/…" Gill whispered, smelling a leaf. She glanced up, observing the area. She searched the ground for a few moments before advancing forward.

"I can't understand you, Gill. Talk normally." Nej replied, knowing that the girl would not stop until she captured her prey. She groaned as she leaned up against a tree, "Why can't you have some other weird habits. Like…Wood carving or something."

"\0 T4lk1\6…T-3y 4r3 cl0s3." The girl growled as the sound of a fangirl's squeal reached her. The author, who was typing the story on her bed in the most uncomfortable position, stopped and sat up. She was currently out of ideas. That wasn't good.

"Gill!" The author typed once she got an idea. Nej sighed as her companion raced off into the woods. Nej rolled her eyes and followed the crazy Fangirl hunter, muttering to herself in protest.

Not too far off from the dynamic duo, The Fangirl was chasing her prey. Her prey just so happened to be a banished prince, son of Fire Lord Ozai, Prince Zuko. He, although obviously uneasy with yet another Fangirl attack, attempted to keep a calm aura and not burn the adolescence to a crisp. His Uncle Iroh sat in the distance, enjoying the show.

"Uncle, you could at least _try _and help." Zuko said as he circled around a large oak tree.

Iroh laughed merrily, "Zuko, look at this as training." He picked up his pack and pulled out a teacup, "If you will excuse me, I am going to make some tea."

Zuko watched his Uncle leave the clearing, "How is running in circles going to help me find the Avatar?" He yelled after him, over the girl's screaming.

"Oh em gee! Zuko! Will you have my children?" The Fangirl jumped forward, tackling Zuko, "Oh my god! I'm touching Zuko! Will you take off your shirt? Can I have your pants?"

Zuko stared up in fear, "No, you can't have my pants…" The Author then laughed at the thought of Zuko handing over his pants to the Fangirl. Then she continued the story, knowing that the reader didn't care about what the author was typing.

"Aw…. but Zuko-kun…" The Fangirl pouted.

It was at the very moment that Zuko began praying his god that Gill and Nej immerged from a small bunch of bushes. Gill enthusiastically pointed at the Fangirl, "J00! Pr3p4r3 t0 b3 Pwn3d!"

"Don't actually hurt the Fangirl this time, okay Gill?" Nej reminded Gill before the Fangirl hunter dashed forward.

"D11111113!"

The Fangirl then commenced in screaming hysterically and begging Zuko to save her as Gill dragged her off into a different part of the woods. Zuko told the Fangirl, as she was removed from the premises "no". The Author would like to admit that if she were in Zuko's place, she would be sticking her tongue out at the Fangirl and laughing in her face.

And because you are reading a story written by this particular Author, the story will come to a complete stop and go into a flashback. The Author just realized that she never introduced the Character's backgrounds. That is because she already knows their background and felt that she didn't need to. The Author now knows that she was incorrect. The History of the two main characters Gill and Nej will now begin. The History will also include a detail Mary Sue sized description of each character. Enjoy.

**The History of Nej and Gill**

Nej and Gill are, despite their complete lack of looking alike, sisters. Their mother, April, was a crazy earth bender and their father, Mashall, was a high-class water bender. Their mother was born in The Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Sei and Their Father was born in the Northern Water Tribe. The two met on a not so fateful Sunday afternoon at water bending show at Kangaroo Island and did not fall in love. In fact, the two hated each other. But, seeing as how their mother was already heading towards the Northern Water Tribe, the two traveled together. They kept on hating each other throughout the entire journey. As a matter of fact, April hired an assassin to "eliminate" Mashall but through a totally confusing and complicated story, Mashall ended up not getting killed and April was not entirely upset with that. And through a totally cliché set of events, they fell in love.

Mashall's father accepted April and Mashall's request to get married and the two were wed two months later. On the third year of their marriage, April gave birth to their first daughter, Nej. She was born with brown hair and blue eyes like her father. The following year, April became pregnant again, but when the couple got into a very large fight, they separated. A few days after her second daughter, Gill, who was born with brown hair and Green eyes, like her mother, was born, April left Gill with her father and took Nej back to Ba Sing Sei.

The two girls grew up very well aware of each other, and thus were not sent to camp one summer and did not meet and did not switch places to trick their parents into loving each other again. Gill grew older and older, and began looking very much like her mother. She was tall and not so elegant. She was actually quite clumsy. She still had her earth kingdom green eyes and sometimes stuck out in a crowd. Seeing as how the rest of her water tribe friends had blue eyes. Her hair remained brown because both her mother had brown hair. Her father was relieved to learn that Gill could not bend earth, for that would remind him of his ex-wife far too much. But, he was very upset to learn that she could not water bend either.

Nej grew up quite differently. She lived with her Mother and Grandparents in Ba Sing Sei for sometime, up until the fire nation attack the great city. Deciding that The Life of the City was too much for them, Nej and her Mother moved to a small town not too far from Ba Sing Sei. Nej had blue eyes, as with what she was born with, and brown hair. She too stuck out, for most of her friends had Green eyes. Though, unlike Gill, Nej attended an Earth Bending dojo, where she became a horrible earth bender. She, total opposite of her prodigy mother, could not earth bend to save her life. But, her mother reminded her, that at least she could earth bend…to an extent. Nej was completely unbothered by this and continued living life happily.

But, her calm life ended when word was sent to her Mother that her husband had died. Out of respect, April agreed to attend the burial ceremony. Nej, anxious to meet her sister, joined her mother in the journey to the Northern water Tribe. Along the way, Nej's mother told her to not judge her sister, or expect anything special. She was going to be completely different from her and Nej had to accept that. Nej imagined her sister being some great stuck up water bender and received quite a shock when she was introduced to her sister. While her mother cried at the site of her daughter, Nej observed her sibling closely.

Gill was about the same height as her, though a year younger. She was not very developed for being 18, but Nej looked over that fact. She was very similar to her Mother. Their face and the way they stood was exactly the same. And when Gill spoke, Nej heard her mother in her voice. But what she heard was a shock. Gill spoke of some girl she had met a few days ago. She called her a Fangirl.

**_And _**that my friends is an abrupt ending. I wanted to get this posted before my computer dies, so here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter two, coming soon.


	3. UmmSomething!

For Like Every Woman, She Hates Her Own Fangirl

By: Mirandaotto

THIRD INSTALLMENT! THIRD INSTALLMENT! THIRD INSTALLMENT!

(Note: Sorry about the last chapter. I said it was going to chapter two, I meant three.)

Chapter Three:

Nej shook her head in disappointment. Gill was acting very unprofessionally. Not that Gill ever acted very professionally, but usually she at least had the decency to reassure the Fangirl's victim that they were not to panic, and that she and her companion would take care of the situation. Instead, Gill now continued to speak violently in l33t, rapidly cursing out the Fangirl as she dragged her into the bushes. Nej normally just stood on the sidelines, watching the scene unravel, completely uninterested in the whole ordeal, but Gill was preoccupied and Zuko looked confused and a bit panicky. She sighed in annoyance and advanced towards him.

"Yes, Yes, hello, very nice to see you, " Nej greeted him offhandedly as she approached him. He opened his mouth, but she interrupted, " Look, That girl over there is going to hurt neither you nor that Fangirl that was chasing you…." She paused and muttered, "at least, I don't think she will."

"What?" Zuko questioned. "Fangirl?"

Nej didn't seem to hear him. "Oh, whatever... but there's sure to be more where she came from," she said to herself. "Zuko, is it?" she added, looking up sharply.

"Yes, but how do you-"

"Never mind that. Right now, you should probably go hide," she said. "When that girl screamed, she was sure to have caught the attention of more Fangirls."

"What is a Fangi-"

"Do you have anyone traveling with you?" Nej stopped. "Scratch that, do you have someone even mildly attractive traveling with you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Zuko replied, quite offended.

"Oh, never mind. Gill won't let anyone else pass by without any trouble." Nej looked off behind her. Gill was still disposing of the Fangirl. "Come on, Gill. Don't waste time trying to kill her."

Gill's head popped out from the bushes. Her hair was full of leaves, and a branch stuck out from her shirt. "How is killing the enemy wasting time?"

"Oh good, you're talking normally again." Nej sighed in relief. "Kindly leave the poor girl alone and get back over here."

"Fine…" Gill stood up, leaving the Fangirl in the bushes.

Zuko, who was still in a terrible combination of shock and confusion, wondered if the situation, would ever be explained to him. He had been chased by a girl of that sort before, but it was a complete mystery to him what a Fangirl was and who these two strange girls were. "Look, you-" He pointed at Nej. "Stop talking and explain to me what is going on here!"

Nej stopped and looked at Gill, who now stood shoulder to shoulder with her. They exchanged a short glance, and then stared back at Zuko.

"Well, talk. What's going on?" Zuko demanded.

"You just told us to stop-" Gill began.

"I take it back!" he replied in frustration.

Gill and Nej both nodded, for the Author had no idea how to start the conversation. Thankfully, Nej started talking. "Well, you see, my sister Gill is a Fangirl hunter."

"_But what is a Fangirl?_" Zuko asked with a hint of anger in his voice. It was obvious that he was getting…well, for a complete lack of synonyms, angry.

"A Fangirl is…" Nej started, then stopped, unsure. In truth, she had no idea how to describe a Fangirl. Sure, there were very obvious characteristics, such as compulsive glomping, squealing, and others things of that sort, but they had no real definition. So the Author traveled on her Internet to the very creative and intelligent "Wikipedia." At first, the Author spelled Wikipedia wrong, but realized how very bad it was to spell such a great website incorrectly and therefore corrected herself.

"A Fangirl," Gill started (and her counterpart, The Author, would like to state that this is a direct quote), "is a female member of a fandom community, as opposed to the masculine "fanboy". Fangirls tend to be more devoted to emotional and romantic aspects of their fandom, especially shipping. However, it is most often used in a sense to describe a girl's obsession with something, most commonly a male teen idol or an aspect of Japanese pop culture." Gill then commenced to smile happily.

Zuko started back. His face held no emotion except for total confusion. "What?"

"Uh…Never mind. Just know that a Fangirl can not hurt you physically but can totally damage you emotionally." Nej shivered. "Gill and I both have seen it happen. Not a pretty sight."

The Prince raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't I just firebend-"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

Gill shot a nervous glance at Nej, who nodded in return. Gill began, "Fangirls come from a world not our own. They live in a world of advanced technology. Though we don't know much about them, we do know that their world is very different from ours." Gill paused. "There is a debate in that world about how Fangirls lead their lives. The people of their world claim that these Fangirls' obsessions slowly kill them. Day by day, their obsessions devour their insides, leaving a smelly, rotting carcass of a human." " Enough detail, Gill." Nej cut in.

"Sorry. If one of the Fangirls was actually killed…who knows what could happen. All Hell would break loose in both worlds. The parent's of those Fangirls would start a war between us and their world. We can't let that happen."

"But you almost killed that Fangirl over there," Zuko pointed out.

"Um…that's not the same…."

And now for the continuation of the last chapter's "History of Nej and Gill."

**The History of Nej and Gill **

After Gill's strange questions about "Fangirls," Nej and her mother were a bit confused on what their reaction was supposed to be. Her mother laughed nervously and claimed that she hadn't seen any of late. Nej completely ignored the question and just grinned. She leaned towards her mother and whispered, "She's almost as crazy as you are." (If the Author has forgotten to state that Nej and Gill's mother was crazy, she will state so right now.) Gill and Nej's mother was crazy, so it's probably true that Gill inherited her mother's insanity.

And that is all the Author will type…write…whatever. You know why? Because the Author doesn't love you. The Author would like to apologize, though, for she is a lazy Author, which makes her beta homicidal. So she won't be lazy anymore.

Chapter 4 coming soon!


End file.
